


Feel the Word and Melt Upon It

by hethoughtofcars



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: M/M, Pining, bassist falco is best headcanon, if i writed songfic. i dont write it becuz i did. no i didnt, song is darts of pleasure by franz ferdinand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hethoughtofcars/pseuds/hethoughtofcars
Summary: Falco is a bassist and Fox is a gay disaster, that's basically it
Relationships: Falco Lombardi/Fox McCloud
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Feel the Word and Melt Upon It

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Darts of Pleasure by Franz Ferdinand for those who don't read tags lmao
> 
> Here's a bass video of it so u know what his bass sound like https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czwFNO2AtSo
> 
> Oh btw this was kinda inspired by Six strings and a conversation by beepboopwriting

"I have decided I don't want to sleep tonight"

Falco snickered, looking up from his bass. "What?"  
"I'm just not gonna," said Fox. He stood in Falco's doorway, pajamas on, blanket wrapped around himself. His energy was slim to none and the bags below his eyes were very visible, but he refused to do anything to fix that.  
Falco looked over his friend's sleepless appearance. "And you're telling me this because...?"  
"I wanna hang out with you."  
"Oh. Okay."  
Fox walked over and sat next to Falco on his bed, despite the lack of room. Falco awkwardly shuffled over a bit.  
"Uhh...buddy?"  
"Hm?"  
Both of them were silent. Their eyes met, and Fox took a moment to appreciate Falco's sharp green irises.  
"Go to bed already."  
"Nooo..." Fox whined, closing his eyes and leaning on him. "I wanna listen to you play bass."  
Falco started to blush, just enough to be noticeable. "Really?"  
"Yeh, why are you so embarrassed?"  
"I don't like playing bass for other people. My playing is not good and uhh...my music taste isn't the best either."  
"Can't be that bad. Play me something... energetic," Fox said, the pause less because of an attempt to choose and more because he was too tired to remember the word.  
Falco blushed a bit more, which unsettled Fox a bit. Falco almost never blushed. Some people don't even think he can.  
He put his hands (wings?) over the bass, tapping it a few times to time it right, then started to play.  
"You are the latest contender, you are the one to remember-"  
He was clearly a bit nervous but he didn't fumble his singing as much as he thought he would. Fox continued to lean on Falco as he played, watching his feathered fingers dance across the strings with speed but also caution. So delicate... he knew it was childish to wish for something so low-level, but Fox really wanted to hold his hand. Either hand would do, he just wanted a bit more intimacy with Falco than Falco had with any of his other friends (a.k.a. "it's okay if you give me a pat on the back or a quick hug but I'm backing away from anything beyond that").  
The fact that Fox was simply leaning against him, on the verge of falling asleep, was already stretching those boundaries quite a lot. He was surprised Falco didn't outright shove him off the bed already; too caught up in his music, he guessed.  
"...Undress your eyes, undress your eyessss... words of love and words so leisured, words are poison darts of pleasure..."  
Fox's eyes, now feeling a bit undressed by the rising of his eyelids, now looked at Falco's face. He didn't notice, or at least appear to, but Falco was the apple of Fox's eye now. He was so focused on his playing, as if he were playing to a full crowd instead of just one person. Was he special or would this perfectionism be present no matter who was here? Fox liked to think the former... Fox wanted to be Falco's favorite person, since Falco was already his. That alone would be more than enough, but it'd be nice to have something beyond friendship...  
Ok, maybe Fox wanted a bit more than to hold his hand.  
He has spent some unoccupied moments in the past wondering how a fox-and-bird kiss would even work. Maybe he can just kiss his beak? But that would be like just kissing someone's upper lip, right? Maybe he could try actually kissing his mouth but the point of his beak would probably poke him...  
And what would Falco say if he asked for a kiss? Knowing him, he'd probably accept it, but there'd be questions about it. Fox didn't want questions about it.  
Fox decided to focus on the music.  
"...words are poison darts of pleasure, diiiiiiie, and so you DIIIIIIIIIIE!!"  
Falco got a burst of energy, coming louder and happier with each word. Fox was definitely more awake now and he couldn't thank him enough, but frankly the best part was the sparkling in Falco's eyes as he smiled and played.  
He gave a cocky smirk to him, their eyes matching up for a few full seconds. Fox could nearly feel his heart beating in his chest.  
"You ready?" Falco whispered. Fox nodded quickly and he looked back down at his bass.  
Falco took a deep inhale.  
"ICH HEISSE SUPERFANTASTISCH! ICH TRINKE SCHAMPUS MIT LACHSFISCH!! ICH HEISSE SUPERFANTASTISCH!!!"  
Falco bounced up and down on the bed, checking to see if Fox seemed annoyed by it so he might stop, but no such sign came. In fact, if anything, Fox was ecstatic to see Falco so happy.  
"ICH HEISSE SUPERFANTASTISCH! ICH TRINKE SCHAMPUS MIT LACHSFISCH!! ICH HEISSE SUPERFANTASTISCH!!!" Falco didn't even seem to care about messing up the bass parts now, but he was still nailing them regardless. He nudged Fox as a hint to join.  
They sang loudly in not-quite-perfect but passable harmony; "ICH HEISSE SUPERFANTASTISCH! ICH TRINKE SCHAMPUS MIT LACHSFISCH!! ICH HEISSE SUPERFANTASTISCH!!!"  
"One more time!"  
"ICH HEISSE SUPERFANTASTISCH! ICH TRINKE SCHAMPUS MIT LACHSFISCH!! ICH HEISSE SUP-ER-FAN-TAST-ISCHHHH!!!"  
"Yeah!"  
Falco sighed a happy sigh. "I love that song," he stated.  
"I can tell," Fox chuckled.  
He reached out and held Falco's hand in his. Falco was clearly confused by this, but didn't stop it.  
Fox analyzed their hands together for a moment, that is, before he realized his situation. "Oh, umm...your hands must be worn from the bass, huh?"  
"Eh. Not really. Maybe a bit, I've been going at it all night."  
Slowly, Fox let go. "So...guess I'll work on the Arwing-"  
"You can stay here."  
"Huh?"  
"We can have a free night. Just remind me to work on the Arwings in the morning."  
Fox smiled and held his hand again, leaning on him more comfortably than before. "Play another song?"  
"Alright. Let go of my hand, though?"  
And Fox did. Falco started to play another song, but Fox slowly fell asleep as he gazed into Falco's eyes.


End file.
